Familiar Faces
by mochaka
Summary: What if Edward's Mom didnt die that day. What is she met Bella at a Bookstore? Well lets Find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another day without Edward by my side. So what do I do when he is not by my side? Read. Lay. Watch Tv. Nothing of Importance. But today I have errands to run. I have to go to the supermarket, The bookstore, and The Cullen's to pick up my sweater that I left there. So might as well get an early start with my day, so I hop in the shower and let the hot water untie the knots in my back. I decided to wear a plain black v-neck tshirt with some dark was jeans with a B necklace (Ohh a necklace fancy.)I just let my hair sit like it was and ran down stairs. But not before doing my favorite thing. Tripping. I wait for the impact of those lovely cold arms I adore so much, but of course it never comes. I end up with a light purple bruise on my elbow. Nothing new. I jump out the door into my truck. It roars to life as I turn on my Debussy CD. I hum along until I reach the Supermarket, I walk in and see the librarian at school and stop and say "Hello Mrs. Birdy how are you?'

"Oh im wonderful Thank you Bella. How are you?"

"Oh just a normal day running some errands."

"Okay well I'll see you on Monday. You have a nice day."

"Bye"

I continue to walk down the aisle and search for the Brown rice. I see it and grab it. Go to the Cash register and pay. The cashier wishes me a good day and I continue outside. Wow that was a exciting trip. Next to the Bookstore! Finally somewhere I can relax and read. I drive down the familiar road, park my truck, then go inside to say hello to my fellow peers at the bookstore. I rush down to my favorite aisle, Classics. They just got a new shipment of Shakspeare. I search for the new copy of Romeo & Juliet but the slot is empty. I hear a voice say "Are you looking for this?" It sounded beautiful almost angel like. I whip around to look in Golden eyes. They look completely familiar. She has a gorgeous face flawless and looks about mid 30s. "Um, I stutter "Well I guess."

"Okay well you can have this copy I have plenty at home."

"Well so do i."

She chuckled,"Well dear one of us have to take it and it isn't going to be me. I insist."

"Okay. I'll take it."She hands it to me and starts to turn around but I stop her. "Wait I didn't catch your name."

"Its Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen."


	2. Chapter 2

It's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen.

At first I was going say okay, but then I just realized what came out of her mouth.

"E-E-Eli-lzebeth M-M-Mas-sen?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Is that a surprise?"

"No it's just…..If you don't mind, what is your husband's name?"

"Well its Edward Masen, and how did you now I had a husband?"

"Well…I…Um..It's just a pretty woman like you would look like you have a husband."

She chuckled, it sounded like the very one she heard every day."Well I'm flattered but I must get going."

"No!" She practically shouted across the store.

Elizabeth looked confused. "Is there a reason you need me here?"

"Well I mean we just met and maybe we should get to know each other. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"That's a beautiful name. And I suppose, you like look a gorgeous young woman, who is determined to keep me here."

"Well yes. I mean would you like to go to lunch? If that's not too weird from a stranger."

"No I trust you. But I'm not particularly hungry, but we could chat while you eat."

"Sounds great."

She offered to drive in her **1967 Ford GT40 MK III**. Pretty snazzy. We made it to this little bistro in Port Angeles, when we got in she tipped the waiter to get us a good table. (Sound Familiar?) We sat down while she ordered lemon water I ordered a French dip and coke. When the waiter walked away the talking started.

"So. Do I look familiar from somewhere, or do you just trust a stranger that much? Because that's not safe I could be a killer for all you know."She said in a needing tone.

"Well." I started, "You do look kind of familiar. I mean I think you might be related to a friend of mine."

"Well why don't you tell me about your friend and we will see if I know them"

"Well I mean did you have any children?"

A stunned and sad look crossed her eye. And I could almost feel the memories running through her head. She continued to talk in a sad tone.

"Yes. I did but not at the moment. Why would you ask?"

"Well I was just curious to know more about you. About my friend well he seems to look very alike. That's why I questioned you." I was true her and Edward looked much alike. They both had bronze hair, gold eyes (Well that's obviously nature but I'm sure they were green.) And both had the same chuckle and shape of lips. (I imagined Jennifer Aniston)

"Well what's this person's name maybe it can bring some vague memories back from the past."

"Well. His-"

"Oh so it's a he."

"Yes. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

A sullen look crossed her face while I just stood there watching and worrying.

"Well he sounds great, you know I do have to go it was great meeting you though, hopefully we can talk again soon." She walked away when I tried to yell I stopped myself. She needs her time. Hearing her sons name since 100 years is hard. I was about to pay for the lunch but there was already a 50 on the table. She was pulling an Edward .I sighed and left the bistro. On the ride home I had a lot to think about. I just met Edwards's mother. It would be like a new Esme. I didn't know when I would see her again hopefully soon. Should I tell Edward? Would he believe me? Of course he would. Should I tell Alice first? Maybe she already knows. If not then I could tell her and Esme, maybe Rosalie. No not Rosalie it would hurt her to much to see someone get something from their human life. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Before I could open the door Esme popped open the door and smiled warmly.

"Hello Bella, How have you been?"

"Good. Um well I actually wanted to talk to Alice is she here?"

"Oh I'm sorry she is actually currently on a trip with Jasper."

"Oh well I just needed to ask her something."

"Well is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…Um…..Sure it will seem a surprise you ….probably."

"Okay well come on in." she opened the door and led me to their big white couch.

"Okay...well…..um"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know but it's hard to explain. Well today I met someone familiar."

"Who was it?"

"Elizabeth Masen. Edwards Mother."

Esme took a deep breath and gave me a sad look.

"But honey Edwards's mother is dead."

"I know she was but she is a vampire know. I saw her I had lunch with her. "

"Ok I believe you. But that's just wonderful. I can't stop the feeling that something good is about to happen." There is Esme being her wonderful Cliché self.

"Thank you Esme for understanding."

"Oh no problem dear I would love to meet this Elizabeth."

"Yeah but the real problem is telling Edward. How am I going to tell him? I mean he has been thinking that his mother has been dead for over 100 years."

"I'm not sure dear but everything will work out. It always does."

"Thank you I better get going. But oh wait I forgot a sweater here do you know where it is?"

"Oh yes we put it in Edwards room."

"Thanks."

I ran up to Edwards's room opened the door and I was greeted by the sweet palace of my prince. I saw my sweater sitting on his desk. I walked over and picked it up. But just before I was about to turn around I saw a journal it was a bound leather thick one. Before I could stop myself I picked it up and opened it. I turned to a page and started reading:

"Dear Mother,

I have discovered life as a vampire to be interesting and intriguing but the rest is torture I wish you were here to comfort me and tell me you love me. I'm not the boy you once loved I am now a monster inside and out.

Love, Edward

I was astonished the emotion just poured into the pages. It made me more nervous and excited to tell him about the person he missed and wished was here.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been pacing around Edward's room for a half an hour, I should know that by the way I look at the clock every 5 seconds. I waited for him to come home, this was important. About 5 minutes later Esme called me up saying Edward is here I hurried of the couch running down the stairs surprisingly losing my clumsiness at that time. I rushed to the door and Esme backed away as if I was going to attack her even though it should have been the other way around. And sure enough Edward is walking up the driveway as slow as ever! The one time I want him in as fast as possible he has to be slow. Before he had a chance to open the door and swung it open and leaned against the door frame.

"Heyyyy Edward, How are ya?" I said with a stupid smile plastered on my face.

"Well…'He looked confused "Good I suppose?"

"Great! Well might as well scurry on up to your room!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. (Well basically he walked while I held his arm.) I swung open the door of his bedroom where I had slowly spent those minutes' moments ago. I sat on the couch with a huge smile and patted the spot next to me. He walked over in a stride with an amused look on his face. He sat down and started playing with a strand of my hair.

"So how was hunting?"I said anxious to get to the topic of his family.

"Good but I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Well….thanks? I really didn't know how to respond to that and was embarrassed by that fact so of course a red hue spread through my face. He chuckled and leaned down by my ear.

"You are beautiful when you blush."He whispered oh so heavenly in my ear. I blushed even harder and looked at my hands.

"So…What was with the whole greeting?"He asked slightly amused, slightly confused.

"Oh….that…..that was nothing you now just missed you a lot." The second part wasn't a lie I did miss him more than he could comprehend. He leaned in close and stared to my eyes with those golden buckets of honey.

"Bella…I think it's more than just nothing." He was breathing on my face while whispering. It was amazingly mesmerizing. At times like these I couldn't control myself.

"Well….I…I saw someone at the bookstore today."I stuttered still having an aftertaste after that little episode.

"And who was it love?" He was still close tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well you know her. Very well actually." Know he leaned back thinking about who it could be.

"Who?" He asked thourghly confused.

I stood up and started pacing again thinking about how I could put this.' Oh Edward your mother is alive again and oh did I forget she is a vampire!' That wouldn't work. I would just have to wing it. He then stood up worried know and took me in his arms staring at me.

"Love, who is it?" In a soft concerned voice.

"It's your mother Edward. Elizabeth Masen."

He gasped.


	5. Authors note!

Don't hate me, but I need to have an authors note. Basically I haven't updated this story in a while so today I will be adding 1 or 2 chapters so make sure to stay tuned!

Love, Hailey


	6. Chapter 5

He gasped.

He stared into my eyes and he started pacing around his room with his hands in his hair. I needed to say something.

"Ed…Edward, please say something." Nothing . Well I couldn't blame him, I mean I would probably react the same way. I just wish he would say something but it was like he was stuck in that same movement, like a robot. He finally stopped and stayed looking down until his head slowly rose, his gaze still diverted from mine.

"I…..I need…a….a moment." He choked out.

"Wait Edward!" But it was too late he had already jumped out the window and ran into the forest vampire speed.

"I love you" I silently whispered out. I had no idea where he was going or when he was coming back. I sighed and sank down into his couch. I sat there for a few moments thinking about the reaction. It was almost the same reaction Elizabeth had except she didn't run out vampire speed considering she didn't now that I new about vampires. I wondered what was running through Edwards head. Probably Shock, Disbelief, Hurt. I decided I couldn't just sit here forever and wait I walked out his door and respectfully closed the door. I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen seeing Esme reading the paper.

"Esme?" I asked in a small voice

"Yes?" She pulled down the paper revealing her curious and loving face.

"I told Edward."

"Oh I know I heard him jump out the window."

"He didn't take it well."

"Honey, He was just surprised that all it was."

'But what if he doesn't believe me…what if he thinks I'm …lying.

"Honey". She started getting down from the stool and walking towards putting me in a loving motherly embrace." He knows you wouldent lie to him. If he did he wouldent believe half the stuff you tell him. He loves you, and he doesn't want to hurt you but that's only what it seems like."

"Thanks Esme. I think I should go home I don't think he will come back for a while. Do you mind asking him if he will come over when he gets back?"

"Of course not. I will see you soon sweetheart."

"**B**ye Esme". And with that I walked out the door heading to my truck. Once it started up I was on my way. I peaked at the dashboard and to my disliking I saw I had low gas. Shoot. I reached over to grab my wallet and instead was met with a crisp note. I looked down surprised to see it said in elegant script my name. I knew exactly who its from. I pulled into the gas station and opened up the note:

Dear Bella my love,

I'm sorry for my reaction. I'm not sure what to think right now. I have to think.

With all my love,

Edward

I was surprised. I Wasn't expecting a note, I would think he would have not even thought about me. Putting those thoughts aside I pumped some gas in my car and grabbed my wallet then walked into the store to pay. After waiting line I walked up to the cashier telling him I had gas. He ringed up my total, but when I opened my wallet it was empty.

"Shoot" I said silently.

The cashier looked at me impatiently. I didn't now what to do I have never been in this siatution. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I whipped around I was met by a face I have seen before.

"Need some help?"


End file.
